A Silent Breeze
by LoLpOpSiClE
Summary: His weight caused the branch she was sitting on to creak ominously, but it stood fast; just like she was going to have to do now. Even though Itachi was her lover, she was going to have to face him...and kill him. Itachi/OC Rated T for mild language.
1. Arrival

**A/N: I do not own anything except for my lovable OC's Kiza and Kaze**. **Everything else belongs to Masashi Kishimoto. My first fic! I hope you guys enjoy it as much as my friends did :)**

Her gloves scrunched as she squeezed her hand into a tight fist. She could feel _his _chakra signature coming from just inside the village outskirts. The slight breeze confirmed it as it brought his scent to her sensitive nostrils. She closed her eyes and allowed herself a quick second to enjoy the familiar scent:soap, woods, and distinctly _him_. Her glowing dark blossom eyes snapped open at the sound of her brother's return. His weight caused the branch she was sitting on to creak ominously, but it stood fast; just like she was going to have to do now. Even though _that man _was her lover, she was going to have to face him...and kill him.

_Earlier That Same Day_

The village was all abustle. Shops were just opening and people were racing to each one, hoping to beat the crowd. Children ran sqealing and yelping as they played all manner of games out on the unpaved streets of the Leaf Village. A few hushed barks could be heard from the few puppies milling about in doorways. Kiza Ookami took all this in with one sweep of her piercing eyes. Her highly attuned ears caught everything, even down to the tiniest of sounds such as a piece of plastic scraping the ground as it floated along the breeze ten feet away.

She was strolling down the streets, lazily perusing shops she'd been to many times in her life here in the Leaf Village. She smiled to herself. _Oh, if the clan could see me now, they'd have a stroke. Walking down busy streets so unguarded? unheard of. _Even though thoughts of her clan brought a smile, it also brought sorrow and a misery so deep, no one other than herself and her brother could fathom it. Initially, she hailed from the Land of Water, in the Village Hidden in the Mist. This is where her clan resided even now: the Ookami Clan.

She'd been sent to the Land of Fire as a sort of peace offering between the two countries to solidify their treaty. She and her brother were stationed as protectors of the Leaf Village, in a show of goodwill. After what happened with Orochimaru and the Sound Village, and her inability to stop it, the treaty was hanging by a thread. She was determined to right that wrong. But that didn't mean Kiza had to like it. She'd been perfectly at home within the walls of her clan's estate. And now they'd forced her to leave her home, her _country_, to protect people she didn't even know.

A shout brought her attention back to her surroundings. Her brother, Kaze, was sprinting down the street, waving a thin piece of paper in the air enthusiastically. Kiza cocked her head to the side, eyebrows raised questioningly. Kaze came to an abrupt stop in front of her, a cloud of dust following in his wake. Kiza angrily waved her hand in the air, trying to dispel the annoying sand grains bent on lodging themselves in her eyes and nose.

"Kaze, this better be good for you to come slinging dirt in my face," she said threateningly. Kaze simply shrugged and handed her the slip of paper.

"See for yourself."

Kiza gave him another questioning look before bringing it up to her face. It read,

_Come to my office immediately. There are some things you and I need to discuss, along with your brother. Don't tell anyone. I want to keep this a secret for as long as I can._

"Judging from the writing, I assume this is from Lady Tsunade herself?" Kiza glanced back up at her brother, awaiting confirmation.

He slapped a fist into his waiting palm and shouted, "You guessed it! Maybe it's a top secret mission that only you and I can handle! Or, no, wait! Maybe she wants to reward us for all our years of service by sending us back home!" The hope in his pale blue eyes was infectious, but Kiza knew better. She and her brother weren't sent here when they were thirteen just to be sent right back at age seventeen. If they wanted to keep the treaty intact, they were going to be here...forever. But still...

"Yeah, maybe. But let's go see, instead of standing here fantasizing." She loved her brother more than anything, and she didn't want to be the one to crush his dreams. She would leave that to Tsunade, who was better suited for the task. "Come on." With that, they both disappeared in a flash. The dog who had been silently approaching Kaze's feet yelped in surprise and turned tail, sprinting down the street whimpering.

The Hokage's office was piled full of books and papers strewn about every which way. There was hardly a place on the floor that could been seen. The only thing left uncluttered as of now was the Hokage's desk, which simply held one huge book with a picture of the human body on it and a mug full of pencils and pens. A steaming cup of tea sat untouched beside Tsunade's hand as Kiza and Kaze quietly stepped into her office. Shizune's pig let out a quick grunt from her arms as Kiza came to attention in front of Tsunade's desk.

"You wanted to see me? It sounded urgent." Kiza's voice was indifferent, but inside, curiosity burned as brightly as the sun. What could be so important that the Hokage would wish to speak only with her? Sure, she was the protector of the village, but what she knew, everyone knew...generally.

Tsunade lifted her head. "Ah, yes. It is, actually. Shizune!"

"Yes!"

"Make sure this room is sealed. I don't want any of what is about to be said to reach prying ears."

Shizune quickly bowed her head and muttered a quick "Yes, ma'am" and left to do her Lady's will. After the door clicked shut behind her, Tsunade turned her attention to Kiza. "Kiza...I know...well...there really isn't..."

Kiza's left eye twitched. "Not to be rude, my lady, but please, spit it out already!" She wasn't known for her patience.

Tsunade sighed and closed her eyes. After a brief moment of silence, she snapped her eyes back to Kiza's annoyed face. "Alright then. I've heard rumors that Itachi Uchiha is coming here. Soon. And he's going to try and make a grab for Naruto yet again." Kiza's eyes had gone wide with disbelief and her mouth opened slightly in a silent "o". Tsunade hurried on. "I'm telling you this because you're the only one who stands a chance of facing him on equal ground. Any other Jounin I send will undoubtedly be wiped out...and I do know of your history with him...but now is not the time to weep over what you've lost. We need your strength to protect Naruto, because if the Akatsuki get their hands on him, we're all but dead. Do you understand?"

A thousand images were flashing through Kiza's mind right that second. All of them were of her...and Itachi. The day they met. When they became grudging friends. Of the times she'd spent at his family's house: laughing with his mother, training with his father, and playing with his brother. The day they shared their first kiss. And then _that _day. The day she witnessed him killing his entire clan for the sake of power...the day he left her without even saying goodbye.

All of this only took a moment, yet to Kiza it felt like she had just relived her entire life here in the village. Her heart constricted, and her eyes closed in pain. She could never forgive him. She had loved him with all her heart, only for him to step on it and tear it out of her chest to take it with him wherever he had disappeared to. But, she knew she was going to have to face him sooner or later, whether it be a showdown here in the village, or a chance meeting on the road during a mission. Tsunade was waiting and Kiza knew what answer she would have to give; the only answer that could be given.

"Yes, I understand...and I will face him...and kill him..."

Her gloves scrunched as she squeezed her hand into a tight fist. She could feel _his _chakra signature coming from just inside the village outskirts. The slight breeze confirmed it as it brought his scent to her sensitive nostrils. She closed her eyes and allowed herself a quick second to enjoy the familiar scent:soap, woods, and distinctly _him_. Her glowing dark blossom eyes snapped open at the sound of her brother's return. His weight caused the branch she was sitting on to creak ominously, but it stood fast; just like she was going to have to do now.

Kiza flicked a glance at her brother. "Well?"

Kaze's light blond hair gently waved in the wind as he quickly pulled up a hand to deftly swipe it across his sweating forehead. His blond eyebrows drew down in a frown as he prepared to give her the news she already knew. People didn't know that they were siblings from one glance, not unless they knew them. Kaze was light to her dark. While he had cornflower locks and glacial eyes, she had raven black tresses and dark pink eyes. They were twins, and yet they weren't. Their father had the darker features while their mother had the lighter features. But still...it was rare for this kind of thing to happen even though each member of the clan was very individualized both in looks and in personality.

"Lady Tsunade was right. He's here. Now. And he's not alone. There's a man with him, carrying a bizarre sword wrapped in tape. I got a good look at him, too. It looks to me like Kisame Hoshigaki."

Kiza sighed. Great. Just facing Itachi alone was hard enough, and now throw in Kisame and you get a big mess waiting to happen. Kiza closed her eyes tightly, trying not to think about what she was about to do. Even though he left her, she still loved him, stupid as that seemed.

"There's more. It seems Asuma and Kurenai got there first, and I think I saw Kakashi...but he was lying face first in the water. I think Itachi's done something to him. They must have sensed his chakra as well. I mean, it's not like he's trying very hard to hide it. I can feel him from here."

Kiza nodded and opened her eyes. "Yes, I was aware. But those three being there...it's gonna cause quite a problem." She lifted her hand to her chin and settled more firmly into the tree. "We've got to think of a way to get them out of there. I doubt they'll just leave if we ask them politely."

Kaze grunted in agreement. "Yeah, we can't have them around when we change. They could get in the way and get hurt. Then we'd be the ones to take the blame. Not to mention that Itachi, or even Kisame, will probably try and attack them to get us to drop our guard."

"That is something we cannot let happen. We can't afford any more slip-ups like the one with Orochimaru. We're already treading a thin line." Kiza glared into the air. _Why would they do something so stupid as to face Itachi __**and **__Kisame by themselves? And on whose orders? Surely not Lady Tsunade's. Or even Danzo's. _Kiza's glare deepened._ Tsch, the fools._

"Maybe we can convince them to take Kakashi to the Medical Corp while we take care of the other two. Surely their care for him should outweigh their desire for Itachi's blood."

Kiza blinked. "Kaze, you're a genius!" She reached out and punched him in the arm good naturedly. He smiled and rubbed the back of his head.

"Well, I _do _try sometimes." Suddenly he became serious again. "But, hey, I know how you must be feeling. And if you want, I'll take on Itachi while you bash Kisame. We're the same power level, you and I, so whichever one of us kills him doesn't matter."

Kiza felt tears sting her eyes. Right then, she loved her brother like she had never loved him before. For him to offer himself in her stead, just to spare her some grief...but she knew she couldn't accept. She couldn't put him in danger such as that. If anyone was going to face Itachi, it was going to be her. She had learned a few things about the Sharingan from both Itachi and Itachi's father, Fugaku. She felt confidant that she could at least slow him down enough to where he'd make a mistake. And then it would all be over.

"That's alright Kaze, but...thanks. You don't know how much that means-"

"Of course I do! That's why I offered. Do you think I'd be crazy enough to want to face him willingly?" He laughed. Even though he said this with a smile, Kiza knew he meant every word. Not many people would be stupid enough to face Itachi on their own.

"Well, now that we have that settled, I think it's time we got down there. We need to pull Asuma and Kurenai out fast."

Kaze nodded. "Right!"

"Then let's go." And with that, they disappeared into the wind.

Asuma swore. With his eyes closed and Kakshi down, how was he gonna get out of here alive? It was stupid to have engaged Itachi instead of calling for the ANBU, he knew that now. But what was he going to _do_?

He could hear Kakashi breathing heavily somewhere in front of him, and he could feel Kurenai shaking beside him. Whatever Itachi had just done to Kakashi was bad. He'd never heard the silver haired ninja breathe so deeply after a fight. He was supposed to be the best. He heard Kisame laugh.

"Even after all that, the fool's spirit is still intact."

Asuma grimaced. _What? What does he mean? What did Itachi __**do**__ to him?_ Kisame laughed hysterically, making Asuma grit his teeth around his cigarette. He could feel the answering anger rolling off Kurenai as well.

Suddenly, he felt two huge chakra signatures appear not too far from where he was standing. _Great, what now?_ The newcomers had vast amounts of chakra, that much he could tell. But with his eyes closed, he couldn't see if they were friends...or enemies.

"Asuma, Kurenai, are you two alright?"

Asuma's body twitched in relief. It was Kiza and, most likely, Kaze. They were saved. Kurenai made a thankful noise, then she spoke. "Yes, we're alright. But Kakashi's down. Itachi used his Sharingan on him and he hasn't said a word in a while. He told us to keep our eyes closed, so there was nothing we could do."

Kiza sighed. "Yeah, I figured as much. Kaze."

"Right. Kurenai, Asuma. You need to get Kakashi to the Medical Corp right now. There's no telling the effects the Sharingan has had on him. He needs to be seen by a medic. Kiza and I will stay here and fight them off."

Asuma stuttered, "B-But, even Kakashi couldn't do anything!"

Kiza chuckled. "But we're not Kakashi. We can handle this." Silently, she added, _I hope_.

"Alright. Kurenai, grab his feet, I'll get his head." She nodded and did as told. Together, with Kakashi between them, they hurried away with chakra induced leaps.

Now, the only ones left were Itachi and Kisame, and Kiza and Kaze. Kaze was already crouching in attack position but Kiza stood still. She was gazing at Itachi, drinking in the very sight of him. Now that she had gotten the other three out safely, she could take her time and memorize every contour of his face. The light reflecting off his headband caused her to squint, but she continued standing there in silence. Kaze was getting restless beside her. He began growling under his breath, waiting for her to change so he could do the same.

Kiza took a few more moments to look Itachi over before she realized something vital. Her eyes widened fractionally.

She couldn't do it. She couldn't kill him. Standing in the Hokage's office and agreeing to kill him was something, but actually seeing him in person made her breath catch and all thoughts of malice towards him flew out the window. Sure, she was still mad at him for leaving her, but not enough to kill him. Not anymore, not while she stood here facing him.

Kaze's impatience finally won out. "Kiza, what the hell are you doing!" He glanced at her, his pupils already turning to slits and his irises growing in size. His teeth were beginning to lengthen and sharpen into wolf's teeth; teeth made for ripping and tearing. But the thought of those teeth, _her teeth_, ripping and tearing through Itachi's skin made her knees want to buckle and her body to shut down.

"I can't do it," she whispered.

Kaze blinked. "What? After all he did to you...he _left _you, Kiza."

"I know that!" she shouted. Then, quietly, "I know that. But I can't...I just can't."

Meanwhile, their conversation went unheard by either of the two Akatsuki members, who were having a discussion of their own. "Itachi," Kisame started, "you know you risked overusing those eyes of yours. Now we have two fresh ones in front of us. If you can't use your crazy eyes, then let me kill them. Sharkskin could use a good workout."

"No. If you take either of those two on, it won't be without cost. And besides..." He trailed off, leaving Kisame staring at him questioningly. Kisame then followed Itachi's gaze to the woman with the black hair and pink eyes. She was definitely something to look at. Her breasts were neatly bound in tape and had two black straps attached; one above and one below her breasts. Her hands and arms were also wrapped in tape, and he could see some poking out of her knee high black boots. She had on a pair of skin tight black shorts with a white belt loosely hanging off her hips, to which was attached the cumbersome weapon known as the kusarigama. She was also wearing a pair of fingerless gloves with armored plating bearing the Leaf Village insignia. Her hair was slightly past shoulder length, with many shorter layers in between and she had her bangs laying over one side of her face, covering one of her eyes. Her headband was dangling from her neck and it gleamed in the midday sun. Kisame could see why Itachi would be staring at her. She was beautiful.

He switched to the other one, the male. He was her complete opposite in looks. He wasn't hiding any of his bulging muscles either. He had two gold bands wrapped around his biceps and a necklace gleamed from the depression in his neck. He was wearing stiff, baggy pants that rustled in the breeze. He was also wearing fingerless gloves and his boots shined with high polish. His headband was wrapped firmly around one of his biceps, above the band, and its tails trailed in the wind. He kept his hair short, but spiked up with a few strands falling into his eyes. He had a wild look about him, as if he would just as soon tear off your face as look at you. Kisame smiled. Definitely one worthy of fighting and slashing with his blade, Sharkskin.

"Itachi, come on. Look at them. They're powerful, I can sense it. Especially the blond one. And the other...while she looks menacing enough, I can't read her chakra very well. She must be suppressing it. In any case, two very fine opponents." He swung his blade in an arc, as if to prove his point.

Without waiting for a response, he lunged. He flung his blade out to the side so that it trailed behind him as he ran towards the blonde. He could feel the muscles in his face lift in a devilish grin. He blood was singing. This was the fight he'd been waiting for.

Kaze looked away from his sister and to the charging Kisame. "Well, it doesn't look like we have much of a choice now!" He sprung away from Kiza, putting space between them for the change. He was already halfway there, so it took only a few seconds for his full form to appear.

He dropped to all fours, a blond, bushy tail already erupting out from his pants. His fingernails turned into claws and his hands bulged into huge paws. His nose lengthened into a snout and whiskers sprouted from his lips. Wolf's ears appeared atop his head and blonde fur erupted all along his body. His lips curled back in a snarl over his newly formed fangs and his eyes lost their pupils, becoming pools of palest blue. An insignia appeared on his right shoulder: two horizontal circles meshed together with a line through the middle and two dots, one above and one below the middle of the two circles. It flashed a bright electric blue.

Kaze had changed into his true form: a huge blond wolf that stood ten feet from the ground to his shoulder...and he was out for blood.


	2. Hidden Demons

_Kaze looked away from his sister to the charging Kisame. "Well, it doesn't look like we have much of a choice now!" He sprung away from Kiza, putting space between them for the change. He was already halfway there, so it took only a few seconds for his full form to appear. _

_ Kaze had changed into his true form: a huge blonde wolf that stood ten feet from the ground to his shoulder...and he was out for blood._

Kisame wasted no time in swinging his huge blade at the newly formed wolf in front of him. He couldn't care less what his opponant made himself look like, he was just glad to finally have a worthy opponant. He couldn't remember being this happy while fighting; the man's delicious chakra was fully tangible in the air. Kisame could almost taste it. His smile widened, revealing teeth as sharp as any shark's.

Inwardly, even though he couldn't show it, Kaze smiled maliciously. Kisame was in for a surprise if he thought the only thing he could do was change his appearance. Oh no, things were about to heat up. Before Kisame could reach him, Kaze opened his maw and let forth a wave of searing flame. The human shark barely had time to blink, let alone avoid the heat of the flames. Instead, he threw his blade up to shield himself from the worst of the fire's heat. The ball of flame smacked into him full force and trickled over the edges of his sword, only catching his black kimono on fire. The flames quickly dissipated, leaving him slapping at his kimono sleeves to put out the tiny flames. While he was distracted, Kaze leaped. His fangs were fully deployed and his claws were ready to grasp his prey and hold him down.

Kiza watched all of this with an indifferent face. It wasn't like this was the first time seeing her brother change and attack. But this whole scenario reminded her of the time she first changed in front of Itachi and his family. It was a day she would always remember because it was the day that Itachi had shown her that he had accepted and loved every part of her, even the part that was malicious and demonic in its origin when others did not. Because, even though the people of her clan could control the wild beast within, sometimes it took over. It caused a hatred so deep and animalistic to rise up within you that it was said to consume the soul of the carrier. This had almost happened one day when she went on a picnic with the Uchiha family...

_All she could see were flowers. Flowers of all shapes, sizes, and colors. The meadow Mikoto had brought the family to was beautiful. Hummingbirds were numorous and butterflies lazily flitted amongst the flowers. Kiza could scarcly breathe. It was like a whole new world. A world where someone could escape from the daily hassles of the Leaf Village. A quick tap on her shoulder startled her out of her reverie. She shifted to look at the beautiful woman standing just behind her. "Do you like it? I used to come here as a child with my mother and we would spend all day just picking flowers and swimming in the nearby lake over there." Mikoto pointed a dainty finger to the north, where Kiza looked and saw a lake with water as blue as the sky._

_ Kiza sucked in a wondering breath and exclaimed, "I do. I simply love it!" She clapped her hands together and cocked her head to the side with a slight smile on her face. Mikoto smiled warmly in return. _

_"I'm glad you like it. This meadow is precious to me...so I really haven't shared it with many people. Just my family." As she said this she wrapped a loving arm around an eight year old Sasuke. He blushed and quickly moved away from her. _

_"Mother, don't treat me like I'm five. I'm becoming a ninja now." He pushed his lips out in an adorable pout. Kiza loved it when he tried to act older than he was. She smiled at him and gave him a thumbs up. Sasuke smiled back, and crossed his arms over his chest proudly. Mikoto lovingly touseled his hair._

_"Oh, that's right. You're my big boy now. So...I guess this means you want me to take your special blanket back and store it?"_

_ Sasuke paled. "N-No, wait! Don't do that Mother! I-I mean...hmph!" He quickly turned his back on his mother and Kiza and marched over to his older brother, Itachi. _

_ Kiza watched as Itachi suddenly laughed and placed his hand atop Sasuke's head. Her heart quickened. He always had that effect on her. No matter what she was doing, or how long she'd been with him, every time he looked at her she could feel her heart race and a blush try to make its way onto her cheeks. It was insane how much he had come to mean to her in such a short amout of time. Impossible, even. She'd only been in the village for the whole of one year. Yet now they were inseperable._

_ Mikoto silently watched the emotions playing across Kiza's face. She had come to like this quiet yet rambunctious girl very much and she thought she was a perfect match for her eldest son. Mikoto looked to where her own husband was setting up the picnic blanket. She knew that he approved of the match as well; he was proud that his son had found such a beautiful and, more importantly, powerful woman to stand at his son's side. He adored her just as much as Mikoto did. She was a regular sparring partner for him and he enjoyed playing Goh with her because of her sharp mind and quick whit. Even Sasuke had taken to her like a bee to honey. She was gentle and kind to him; going so far as to train with him and teach him new, lower level jutsu. He also liked the fact that she was around more often than his brother, for she would happily help him with his academy homework._

_ Finally, after watching her for some time, Mikoto asked, "You love him, don't you?"_

_ Kiza jumped at the sudden question. She turned to look at the person who she had come to love just as much as her own mother. "I-I...yes, I do. In fact, very much so." She looked back at him, her soul mate, and said quietly, "So much it hurts."_

_ Mikoto simply smiled. She had guessed as much but wanted to hear it from her own lips. And she couldn't be happier. A quick movement in the corner of her eye caught her attention. She looked back at her husband, who was waving for everyone to come over and eat. Mikoto gestured at Kiza. "Come on, time to eat!"_

_ Kiza grinned and followed Mikoto to Fugaku's elaberate set up which consisted of a few bowls of rice set in a ring, a basket full of freshly baked rolls tucked under a cheesecloth, a pot of still boiling Sukiyaki, Onigiri and several dipping sauces; one of which was Kiza's favorite; raw egg. Everyone sat down in a rectangle: Fugaku and Mikoto were at each end, Sasuke had a whole side of the blanket to stretch out on, and Kiza was tucked against Itachi on the side opposite Sasuke. Kiza snuggled up closer to Itachi and looked wonderingly at all the good food in front of her. "Oh, Mikoto-chan, everything looks absolutely delicious!" Kiza clapped her hands together joyfully. She could already taste the Sukiyaki's flavors on her tongue. Itachi chuckled, his shoulders shaking and causing a shiver to run through Kiza from the contact between them._

_ Mikoto giggled and blushed. "Oh, really, it's not that great. Just something I whipped up really fast." Sasuke eagerly reached for a bowl and began sloshing Sukiyaki into it. He then grabbed a roll and quickly stuffed it with some of the plain rice in the bowl next to him. Mikoto shot a mortified look at her husband, who in turn gazed in disapproval at his youngest son for not waiting and for not saying greatfully, "Itadakimasu" before eating. Itachi simply sat quietly. Kiza could take it no more and she burst out laughing at the looks on everyone's faces. This seemed to snap Mikoto out of her distress and she nervously laughed along with Kiza. Fugaku lent his deep baritone laugh soon after and finally even Itachi was laughing along with Kiza. The only person not laughing was Sasuke, who was looking at everyone with a confused expression and rice crumbs covering his food laden cheeks._

_ Later, after everyone had eaten their fill, Sasuke wanted Kiza to play hide and go seek with him. He had approached her and said, imploringly, "Kiza, Big Brother doesn't want to play with me. He says he's too old for silly kid games. Could you...I mean, would you...um..."_

_ Kiza laughed and touseled his hair. "Of course I'll play with you, Sasuke-kun! But-," Here she leaned in and cupped her hand around her mouth, "wouldn't you rather see something cool?"_

_ This piqued Sasuke's interest; his eyes widened in anticipation. "Yeah! Like, what kind of cool?"_

_"The coolest of the cool. Here, just watch...and stand back just a little, ok?"_

_ Sasuke nodded enthusiastically and inched backward a few paces. His eyes were still wide in his tiny face, making him look four years younger. Kiza grinned a wolfish grin and made one single hand sign. Suddenly, chakra burst forth from her body and covered her in a sea of blue. Sasuke's eyes widened further as he gaped at the teaming mass of undisguised chakra. He'd never seen someone's chakra outside their body before. He didn't think it could be possible for it to be __**visible**__. His respect for Kiza grew tremendously._

_ Finally, when the chakra dissipated, a huge black wolf with eyes the color of muted rose was standing in the place where Kiza had once been. Saskue cried out and fell back a step. He was frightened of this huge animal until a voice whispered into his mind like a ghost in the night, "It's okay, Sasuke-kun, it's only me, Kiza. This is my clan's legacy. We are able to willfully transform into wolves by manipulating our chakra. And we are able to project our thoughts into others' heads, since we can't just simply speak anymore." To show him that it really was her, Kiza bent her elegant head and gently chuffed hot dog breath into Sasuke's upturned face. He laughed and pinched his nose between his thumb and forefinger._

_"Man, Kiza, your breath really stinks!" He giggled, which caused the giant wolf to chuff in as close to a laugh as a wolf could get. Sasuke stopped laughing and looked up at the wolf questioningly. "Um, Kiza, could...could I, um, pet you?" He wasn't sure if that was ok, seeing as how it was still Kiza and not just some random dog on the street._

_ Kiza dipped her head in the affirmative and came to lay her body down on the soft grass next to Sasuke, allowing him full range. He shrieked in excitement and ran to fist his hands in the scruff of her neck. He laughed as her coarse fur tickled his soft cheek. Suddenly, a scream pierced the air and Kiza's acute ears swiveled towards the source. Mikoto was leaning against a nearby tree, a look of utter fear on her face. In her eyes, all she could see was a giant black wolf laying next to her youngest son and all she could think was that the wolf would suddenly turn and attack him. _

_ Kiza tried to connect to Mikoto's mind to tell her that it was safe but her mind was so clouded by fear for Sasuke that she couldn't make the connection. Instantly, Fugaku came sprinting up to his wife, along with Itachi. They stopped and stared in shock at the sight before them. Fugaku was the first to snap out of it. He pulled out a kunai, which he kept on him at all times, and stood defensively in front of his wife. Kiza tried connecting to his mind, too, but to no avail. His protective instincts had kicked in, blocking everything else out. The only person who she was able to communicate with was Itachi._

_ But before she could reach him, a black mass of sudden hatred filled her and clouded her eyes. It felt thick, absolutely evil, and full of unrestrained power. She realized that the beast within, the demonic entity, was trying to protect her from the danger and distress it felt from her. It was too late for her to stop it; it had already begun to take hold. She tried one last time to reach Itachi, but just as she felt a flicker of a connection, she blacked out._

_ When she finally came to, the damage had been done. Unknowingly, she had attacked Fugaku, fangs extended and reaching for his throat. Sasuke had been thrown from her body by the force of her leap and had landed in a heap some ten yards away. Mikoto had shrieked and run to gather him up into her arms, crooning to him even as he struggled to escape her tight hold. He had to tell his father that it was only Kiza and that she didn't mean any harm._

_ Before Kiza could come within a foot of Fugaku's exposed throat, Itachi appeared before her pupiless eyes and struck her a glancing blow in the nose. This was enough to cause tears to form in her eyes and her body jerked away from the contact of his hand._

_ Itachi knew that something was wrong, that this wasn't how she normally was. He had felt her presence in his mind just before she snapped and then...he felt nothing at all. When he used his Sharingan to look inside her, he saw a writhing mass of pure darkness inside where her chakra should have been._

_ Kiza, or what used to be Kiza, quickly shook her head to dispell the last of the stinging pain in her nose. The pain only served to make the beast angrier. It swung its head to capture Itachi with its gaze, and its lips pulled back in a snarl so wild that it shook the very ground it stood on. Itachi narrowed his eyes, ready to beat this...this...__**thing **__inside of Kiza. He was willing to do anything to get her back. Anything._

_ The beast lunged again, this time for Itachi. He was ready though. He threw his arms up, protectively covering his face, but instead of leaping away, he let the beast grip his arms in a bone crushing bite and force him to the ground. The beast snarled over him, laughing at him with its eyes. It looked at Itachi with victory, and was about to tear out his throat when something stopped it. An unknown force paralyzed its movements, causing it to stand, frozen, over its prey. Suddenly the beast howled and swiftly backed off of him. It began swinging its head wildly back and forth, trying to rid itself of something. Itachi calmy watched as intelligence returned to its eyes and the woman he loved resumed control._

_ He had chanced that if he could get himself in a position of imminent death, that Kiza's strong spirit and love for him would break through the beast's control over her body. And his gamble had paid off. Her wolf body began to slowly melt away, until there was nothing left but the girl in question. She stumbled a bit and began to fall towards earth, still not fully back from wherever the beast had sent her, but Itachi was there to gently catch her and place her in his lap. He brushed away the sweaty strands of hair hanging in her face and cupped her cheek; thumb gently brushing over it back and forth._

_ This was how she found herself moments later. Looking up at her one and only as he smiled down at her and said, in a nonchalant voice, "Phew, that was a close one, wasn't it?"_

_ She could feel tears welling up in her pink irises. He had saved her. She reached up and cupped his cheek softly. "You saved me. You saved me when you could have just killed me instead."_

_ He frowned. "Of course I saved you." He then smiled. "I couldn't let it take you away from me. You're mine, and you always will be, and I'll protect you with my life."_

Kiza was pulled back to the present as Kaze latched on to Kisame's right arm. He tightened his hold until she heard a loud _crack_ and then Kisame's arm went limp in Kaze's powerful jaws. Kiza made a quick decision then.

She leaped towards Kaze and wrapped both arms around his snout. His pale eyes stared at her accusingly, but he backed away from Kisame and started changing back into his human form. Kiza released his muzzle and landed lithely next to her now-human brother.

With one look towards Kisame and Itachi, she gestured with her head back towards the village.

"Come on, Kaze. We're leaving."


	3. Licking Wounds

_Kiza was pulled back to the present as Kaze latched on to Kisame's right arm. He tightened his hold until she heard a loud __**crack **__and then Kisame's arm went limp in Kaze's powerful jaws. Kiza made a quick decision then._

_ She leaped towards Kaze and wrapped both arms aorund his snout. His pale eyes stared at her accusingly, but he backed away from Kisame and started changing back into his human form. Kiza released his muzzle and landed lithely next to her now-human brother._

_ With one look towards Kisame and Itachi, she gestured with her head back towards the village._

_"Come on, Kaze. We're leaving."_

Kaze stared at her incredulously. She narrowed her eyes at him and a silent message passed between them: _Don't question me, just move it!_ "Fine." He pivoted on his heel and followed her retreating figure.

"Hey, wait! Come back here! Don't think we're through! We're not even close! I was just getting warmed up!" Kisame shouted at the pair.

Kaze kept walking but Kiza stopped short and turned slightly; she looked back in Kisame's direction and said over her shoulder, "Consider yourselves lucky. We're letting you go. Rejoice." And with that, she flipped her hair over her shoulder contemptuously and resumed walking until she caught up to her brother, and together they disappeared.

Kisame swore and slammed his sword into the ground. "That arrogant-"

"Kisame, stop it." Itachi's smooth voice broke into his tirade. "We're not here to fight a full scale war. Tempting as that may be, it's not the way to do this. Let's go."

Kisame swore again and lifted Sharkskin back onto his shoulders while letting his broken arm hang limply. "That's too bad. They don't know how lucky they are."

The twins were back in the Hokage's room. Nothing had changed. Books were still lying open and papers still littered the floor. The only thing that had changed was that Tsunade had exchanged her cup of tea for a clay bottle of sake. _How typical_, Kiza thought.

Tsunade took a deep swig straight from the bottle and sighed in pleasure. "So, tell me, just _how _did he get away?" Kaze, who had been silent the entire time, stepped forward to save his sister.

"While I attacked from the front, Kiza attacked from the rear. We both had a good hold of each man, but unfortunately, we were not fully prepared for Itachi's Sharingan and he was able to disable both of us with a powerful genjutsu. By the time we were released, he had vanished, along with his partner, who we know as Kisame Hoshigaki...my lady."

Tsunade swished what was left of her sake around in the bottle, looking unconvinced and, from what Kiza could tell, disappointed. "So you're saying that, even though you-" she pointed at Kiza with a pencil that she happened to have lying next to her empty hand, "had spent enough time with the Uchihas to know just about everything pertaining to the Sharingan, you were still caught so easily in his genjutsu?"

Kiza was taken aback. "I wasn't 'easily' caught, my lady. I just let my guard down for one second, and for him, that's all it takes. It is unfortunate, yes, but it is NOT the end of the world."

Tsunade slammed the bottle onto the desk, shattering it, and stood up so fast that her chair toppled over. "It is when the assigned protectors of the village can't even do their job!"

Kiza smartly remained silent. She knew she deserved this, so she took it quietly instead of doing what she wanted, which was to upend the desk and slap Tsunade around a bit. Did she think it was so easy to kill someone whom you had loved so deeply that it was sweet torture to be around them? Apparently so, for she continued. "I thought that, of all people, YOU would have enough sense to put aside your feelings like any good shinobi and _protect this village_! Obviously I was wrong! And I don't like being wrong! Shizune!"

"Oh, um, yes my lady?"

"Bring me another bottle of sake! I'm going to need it..."

"Yes ma'am!" Shizune hurriedly scurried out of the line of fire to find her lady her requested drink.

Tsunade quietly picked her chair back up and placed it behind the desk. She dropped into it tiredly and rubbed a hand across her face. "Kiza, I know you didn't get caught in Itachi's Sharingan. I'm not stupid. I, too, once loved someone so dearly that they were all I could seem to think about. But this...this is suicide. He's an S-ranked criminal, wanted in every nation for espionage and the murder of his entire clan, discounting Sasuke. He could easily wipe out this village, along with his 'organization' if he so desired. That's what you don't get. He's not who he used to be." She removed her hand and glanced back up at Kiza, who had her eyes squeezed tightly shut and her face turned slightly away, as if in denial. Tsunade felt for her, but she knew she had to do what was best for the village.

Just then, Shizune returned with another bottle of sake, which she placed in front of Tsunade. Instead of taking a huge gulp of it like she wanted, Tsunade pushed it aside. "Look, Kiza, I've decided to place Naruto under the protection of Jiraiya, the Toad Sage. You are familiar with him, are you not?"

Kiza mumbled a "yes ma'am" and looked back at Tsunade, curious to see where this conversation was going.

"He'll be relatively safe with him. Itachi wouldn't dare go through Jiraiya to get to Naruto. It would be too risky for him. Until such time as the Akatsuki return, with or without Itachi, because they most certainly will, I want you to stay inside the village. No more missions. Kaze can handle them on his own, and if need be, I will send others with him."

Kiza's head snapped up at this; her nostrils flared and her eyes narrowed. Tsunade dared try and keep her caged up? Like some filthy animal? Did she think she was stupid enough to go charging after Itachi to regain what they once had? Did she really think that for one second Kiza would throw away the entire village for her own selfish reasons? Who did she think she was? "Lady Tsunade, if you think-"

"Enough. My decision is final. Shizune, please show them out." Tsunade waved her hand towards the door and Shizune eagerly leaped to do her bidding.

"Don't bother," Kiza snarled at her. "I can find my own way out!" She quickly spun on her heel and stiffly walked out the door, Kaze close on her heels. The door slammed shut behind them and Tsunade flinched.

Shizune looked apologetically at her lady. Tsunade shrugged back into her chair and upended the whole bottle of sake. She gently placed the empty clay bottle back down on her desk and opened the book in front of her and began to read.

"Who does she think she is! Ordering me around like...like...like some _dog_!" Another piece of fine china came sailing towards Kaze's head. He swiftly ducked just in time; the porcelein plate slammed into the wall just beside his head and shattered into a million pieces. He took this time to survey the damage his sister had wrought to their apartment. Already three plates had been sent to the porcelein graveyard and several picture frames, all without pictures, were lying, cracked, against the walls. A plant had even taken the brutality of his sister's wrath. It lay disgracefully on its side, mulch and potting soil spread out in a puddle around it like blood. He sighed. This was going to be a long day. He knew that once she got started, it was hard to get her to calm down enough to quit throwing things. Now her voice had receeded to the bathroom, where a toothbrush went sailing out the door. He snarled. That better not have been _his _toothbrush.

Kaze knew that he had better stop her before she hurt herself, or something that couldn't easily be replaced, so he dashed into the bathroom just in time to receive a roll of soggy toilet paper to the face. His anger erupted then; a huge ball of crackling fire shot out of his mouth to engulf and burn the offending toilet paper. His hand quickly shot out and grabbed Kiza's arm before she could throw a plunger into the shower.

"Kiza, that's enough!" he roared. Kiza stopped and scented the air;she smelled the anger rolling off of him in waves. She knew that he almost _never _got angry with her, so she froze and let the plunger slip from her fingers. Once he was sure she had calmed down, Kaze released her. "There's no reason to take out your anger on inadimate objects. And besides, you brought this on yourself. You should have just killed him like Tsunade ordered you to."

Kiza knew this and yet she couldn't accept it. It was much easier to be mad at someone other than yourself and right now she was _furious_. No more missions meant no more freedom. And no more freedom meant endless hours of boredom. She knew she would go stir crazy and Kaze would have to shoot her. She couldn't bear not to be able to soar through the trees outside the Leaf, or rescue injured ninja with her medical ninjutsu. She _wouldn't _go searching for Itachi, she just _wouldn't_...at least, that's what she kept telling herself. She almost had herself convinced, too.

Kaze, sensing her inner turmoil, quietly backed out of the bathroom and left her alone with her thoughts. His mission was done. He had just wanted her to quit throwing things, because, sooner or later, one of the projectiles was bound to have been something extremely deadly.

He was just about to plop himself on the living room's one couch when there was a knock on the door. He groaned and slowly slugged his way to the door.

Standing just outside with his eyes curled into half moons, was none other than Kakashi Hatake. Kaze just stared at him in amazement before realizing that he hadn't even said hello yet. "Oh, um, hey there Kakashi! What brings you to our humble abode?" Kaze swung the door wide and stood to the side to let Kakashi in.

Kakashi stepped over the threshold and explained, "Well, I just wanted to come by to thank you guys for saving my butt back there. If it hadn't of been for you and your sister, I wouldn't be standing here right now." He said this all in a carefree manner, as if he came close to dying every day. Kaze was stunned speechless. Kiza was the one who came to his rescue just then.

"Well, you have Asuma and Kurenai to thank for bringing you to the Medical Corp. It seems you healed fast." Kiza was holding a kunai and twirled it from one finger to the next as she sauntered into the living room. Kaze glanced suspiciously at her before closing the door and coming to sit on the couch. Kakashi chose to sit in the matching recliner next to the door. Kiza simply leaned against the far wall, continuing to twirl her kunai.

"I already thanked them. And the only reason I'm able to move around right now is because I had Tsunade herself come and lend a quick healing hand." He smiled again, causing his eyes to crinkle into half moons once more.

Kiza snorted. "I'm sure she did. She's just a bucketful of sunshine today, isn't she?" Kaze cast another suspicious glance at his twin sister.

Kakashi simply looked dumbfounded. "Is there something wrong, Kiza?" Kaze very nearly slapped a hand to his face and groaned. Kakashi just _had _to ask that stupid question. To her credit, Kiza didn't unleash upon him the angry wrath of a thousand demons, and instead settled on a snort and "Not at all."

Kakashi looked between the two twins, thoroughly confused now. "Well, alright then. Guess I'd better be going. I have a lot of things to prepare for Team Seven. They'll finally be going on an official C-ranked mission tomorrow." At this, Kiza perked up.

"Kakashi, how's Sasuke? Is-Is he alright? You know...the curse mark?" After hearing about Orochimaru and his repulsive attachment to Sasuke, Kiza had immediately sought Sasuke out, but the damage had been done. Orochimaru had left his mark and Sasuke was left to suffer for it.

Kakashi looked at her sorrowfully. "Truthfully...I think he's having a more difficult time with it than he's letting on. But...other than that, he seems to be holding it in check and the sealing jutsu I put on him has been keeping it at bay as well. There's nothing to worry about." He smiled under his mask at Kiza.

She simply nodded and let it go at that. Shortly after, Kakashi left with a wave, quickly pulling out his book and holding it close to his face as he faded into the night. Kiza groaned and fell back onto the couch, letting her head nestle into her brother's thigh. Kaze lovingly brushed hair out of her eyes and pulled a blanket off the back of the couch and draped it over her. She smiled her thanks and quickly drifted off to sleep. Kaze kept watch over her while she slept, until he, too, gave in and blanked out.


	4. A Distraction

_Two Days Later_

The village as abustle, again, as usual. The same people were sprinting to the same shops, and the same kids were playing in the same street, and the same dogs were still barking and lurking in the same hidden doorways. But today Kiza couldn't seem to muster the same smile she'd had two days ago. This was only natural, seeing as how she was morbidly depressed this time. Kaze had left about an hour ago on a top secret mission that Kiza couldn't be a part of anymore. She was agitated that she wasn't allowed to leave the village, but what really pulled on her heart and caused her foul mood was the fear she had for her brother's safety. Since birth, they'd never been seperated. They'd always slept in the same bed, played with the same toys; they'd even shared the same plate during dinner. And now Tsunade was splitting them in two and Kiza didn't like it one bit.

She didn't like not knowing where he was and not being able to sense his chakra signature close by. What if something happened to him? She had always been there to watch his back, and vice versa. Now who was going to do that for him? A couple of undertrained Jounin? Or even smart aleck Chunin? _Tsch, as if_.

"Um, Kiza-sensei? Sensei?" Kiza whipped her head around at the female voice behind her. Sakura Haruno was standing there, looking a little annoyed. Kiza realized then that she must have been trying to attract her attention for some time now while she'd been too busy venting inside her mind. Kiza blushed and rubbed the back of her head with one hand.

"Oh, Sakura. Sorry, I didn't hear you. What was it that you said?"

Sakura rolled her eyes and put her hands on her hips. "I said, Kakashi-sensei wanted to see you for a minute. He's over at the gravesite right now."

"Oh, ok then. Hey, have you seen Sasuke?"

Sakura blushed a deep crimson at the question and rubbed a circle in the dirt with the toe of her ninja tabi. "Well, actually, I was just on my way to see him. I was wondering if he would eat lunch with me today..." she trailed off and her blush deepened.

Kiza smiled encouragingly. "Well, then, I guess you'd better get on over then, shouldn't you?"

Sakura quickly nodded her head and mumbled "M-hmm!" before spinning around and taking off towards the apartment the Third Hokage had given to Sasuke after his clan was destroyed and his house was put off limits. Kiza's smile slipped. Thoughts of Sasuke inevitably brought thoughts of Itachi. Kiza thought back to the fight two days previous. She remembered everything about him. From the way he held himself with his head slightly cocked to the side, to the way his hair ruffled in the breeze. But one thing had been bothering her...

_Why hadn't he attacked? He could have. Especially while Kaze and I argued. He had all the time in the world to call forth jutsu...yet he didn't. From his reputation, I had expected him to waste no time in taking us down and subdoing us. So...why hadn't he?_

Kiza had caught him staring at her, whether he was concious of the fact or not. At first, she merely believed that he was just looking for a weak spot or an opening from which to attack. But now she wondered..._Could he have just been...looking at me? Like I had been looking at him?_

This thought nearly brought her to her knees. The weight of it all threatened to crush her. _So does this mean...? That he...?_

"Kiza, I kinda hoped you would at least show up." Kiza whirled around to face Kakashi. Inwardly she snarled. Not only was this a bad time, but too many people were getting the drop on her these days, and that simply wouldn't do. But, as she gazed into his friendly eyes, she relaxed and had the grace to look abashed.

"I-I'm sorry, Kakashi, I guess I just got...a little sidetracked."

He cocked his head to the side and said gently, "Yes, I can see that. You were off in your own little world. In fact, I bet you didn't know that you've walked all the way to the edge of the training grounds."

"What! Really?" Kiza glanced around and finally noticed all the trees surrounding her. She spun to the left and heard as much as saw the swiftly moving stream. She spun to the left again and took in the sight of the three log posts stuck into the ground. This drew her up short. "Well, would you look at that. I sure am at the training grounds...I hadn't even noticed."

Kakashi chuffed. "Obviously." Kiza glared at him and he put his hands up in surrender. "But, I still have something I want to ask you...sort of as a favour."

Kiza's endless curiousity was piqued. "Oh, yeah? And that would be...?"

"Well, I was wondering if you would like to help me train my squad. I heard about what Lady Tsunade said, about keeping you inside the village, and I thought that this would take your mind off of things. And," he held up a single finger, "you can still keep in shape for when the time comes that you face Itachi again."

Kiza froze. Itachi...the mere mention of his name still sent flutters through her body. She brought a hand up and fisted it against her heart. Just thinking about facing him again, of _killing _him, made her want to vomit. Kakashi, seeing the effect his words had taken on her, quickly moved to throw an arm around her slim shoulders.

"Hey, look, I'm sorry. I shouldn't have mentioned him...but my offer still stands. If you want it, anyway." Kiza looked up into his kind face and saw compassion swirling in his misty eyes. This solidified her resolve and she placed her hand atop the one he'd slung around her shoulders.

"I'd be happy to. Plus, I'd be able to be near Sasuke all the time. I couldn't ask for something so precious as this."

Kakashi nodded, satisfied. "Well ok, then. Shall we go collect them?"

Kaze was tired and he wanted to go home. Everything ached. His split lip began to throb again as he grimaced. He'd let his guard down while leaping through the trees and hadn't seen the kunai until it had nearly taken his face off; hence the split lip. A few unruly Sound ninja left over from Orochimaru's invasion had sprung out of hiding and ambushed him. Luckily, they hadn't realized who he was, so it was no big problem to take them down. But not before they'd left their mark. He'd sustained minimal injuries, only the split lip and a few bruises on his biceps and thighs from multiple punches and kicks blocked at once. Yet, leaping back through the forest on his way home, it felt like he'd been run over by a herd of elephants. It had been quite a while since he'd been on a mission and he was sorely out of shape.

He frowned. If Kiza had been with him, she would have seen the kunai and it would not have taken him quite as long to defeat them and complete the mission. But of course, he knew she couldn't be here. He didn't blame Tsunade for wanting to keep her locked up and away from Itachi. If he knew his sister, she would have taken the first chance she was offered to seek him out, whether she knew it herself or not. He wasn't angry at Tsunade for protecting his sister, but he was angry at her for taking away his partner. She was the other half of him, the one person he could trust to watch his back. And now she'd been ripped from him and sentenced to what she referred to as 'jail time.' He smiled, remembering how she'd blown up in Tsunade's face earlier in the day.

_Kiza went with him, naturally, to see the Lady Hokage about his upcoming mission. Because even though she couldn't physically be a part of it, she could at least govern who Tsunade sent with him as backup._ _As they approached the tower, Kiza huffed. Kaze glanced at her out of the corner of his eye._

_"What?"_

_ She simply pursed her lips and looked away. "I'm not happy about this. What if she decides to send some stupid kid in with you? What then? You'll end up returning with a missing arm or something..." she trailed off and crossed her arms over her chest like a child._

_ Kaze chuckled, then grimaced. "You know, this could all have been avoided if you had let me take the pair of those Rogues on. Then we would still be going on mission together and I wouldn't have to worry about who's got my back. And you wouldn't be so mad at the Hokage."_

_"Yeah, well...she doesn't have to be so dictatorial. I'm not a child anymore and I refuse to be treated as such!"_

_"Kiza, you're acting like one now," Kaze pointed out._

_ She huffed again and sped up her pace until she was two steps ahead of him. Then she looked back and declared, "I am not!" With that, she stuck her tongue out at him and continued onward up the stairs to the Hokage's chambers._

_ Kaze chuckled again and silently followed his beloved sister. He didn't know what he would do without her spunk and childlike mannerisms._

_ Everything became serious, however, as they stood before Tsunade. She was explaining the mission in detail to Kaze when Kiza suddenly broke in. "You'd better send someone good, Tsunade, or I'm going in after him to do the job myself!"_

_ Tsunade's eye twitched and she flicked her eyes at Kiza contemptuously. "I don't think you have the authority to declare something like that anymore, Kiza. If I remember right, you're supposed to be keeping a low profile and staying __**inside **__the village."_

_ Kiza slapped a hand down atop the Hokage's desk. "Shut the hell up! He's my brother and I'm responsible for what happens to him! If I say he needs better backup, then he's gonna get better backup, whether it be someone __**I **__choose or me, myself!"_

_"Be silent!" Tsunade thundered. "You're lucky I haven't thrown you in jail for your treason with that stunt you pulled in letting Itachi go free!" This brought Kiza up short, and she dropped her head in shame. Even Kaze winced at the harsh words. Kiza slowly stepped back from the desk and folded her hands behind her back._

_"Yes, my lady." She went to one knee and placed a closed fist onto the floor. "Please, forgive me."_

_ Tsunade nodded. She looked back to Kaze. "This mission is actually a simple one. It will not recquire extra assisstance. You'll be on your own, but in minimal danger."_

_ Kaze bowed his head. "Yes, my lady."_

Kaze smiled. Oh, yes. His sister was definitely one of a kind. To stand up to the frightening Lade Tsunade was a huge feat...and to be able to hold her own was impressive.

A beam of bright light ahead signaled his nearness to the village. He sighed. It was good to finally be back. He stopped short, however, when he sensed his sister's chakra inside the training grounds. He widened his range and used his superb sense of smell to identify the four other chakra signatures around her. His eyes widened and then he broke out in a huge, all tooth smile. His sister was training with Kakashi and his team.


End file.
